1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine, and more particularly to a multi-function sit-up apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, people are busy to work and there are not sufficient outdoor exercise facilities. Most people buy exercise equipment for exercise at home, such as a sit-up board. The sit-up board comprises a frame, a seat on the frame, a back pad, and an adjusting mechanism to adjust the back pad. A footrest is provided at a front end of the frame. In use, the back pad is adjusted for a desired angle. The user sits on the seat with his/her feet on the footrest and back on the back pad to do sit-up exercise for strengthening the abdominal muscles.